<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Toy by mostlyimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976387">New Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyimagines/pseuds/mostlyimagines'>mostlyimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hemlock Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, Multi, Other, Peter Rumancek - Freeform, Roman Godfrey - Freeform, letha godfrey - Freeform, olivia godfrey - Freeform, shelley godfrey - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyimagines/pseuds/mostlyimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>roman godfrey x virgin!Morgan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Godfrey/Original Female Character(s), Roman Godfrey/Reader, Roman Godfrey/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART ONE</p><p>You had to wonder what it was like to live in a house this gigantic. You’d been here many times, but you still felt like you could roam around the mansion forever and never run out of rooms to explore. That was on-brand for the Godfrey’s taste though, you suppose. Everything as grand and expensive as possible, money never having been something they thought about—which showed. </p><p>It showed especially strong with Olivia, who hardly even wanted to glance at the poorer population of Hemlock Grove. She wasn’t very fond of you, as a result, but you found yourself not really minding. You figured you’d be pretty hard pressed to find someone she was fond of, rich or not. </p><p>Roman, on the other hand, was much more tolerating of his less lavish peers, preferring you and Peter more than the prep-school trust fund kids that he’d have more in common with. Admittedly, you didn’t know if he hung around mostly just to piss his mother off, or if you’re genuinely the company he would’ve kept otherwise. You had a feeling it was a mixture of both. Well, you knew it was a mixture of both, but you chose not to pay much attention to that fact. </p><p>You were sat on the couch in the Godfrey’s living room next to Roman, skimming over old math notes.  Roman’s not exactly the homework type, but he tended to just go along with whatever you were doing. </p><p>You’d met Roman when you moved to Hemlock Grove at the beginning of last school year. You became quick friends with Letha, which Roman definitely took notice of. He started hanging around more and more, his motivation not going unnoticed by you or Letha. She was used to it though, Roman seeing a pretty girl and doing everything he can to get her attention on him—at the very least. </p><p>You, on the other hand, were not at all used to millionaire teenage boys with very promiscuous reputations flirting with you. Your only instinct was to play things off like you’re not interested, even though Roman is hot as fuck and you definitely are interested. But your mind automatically commits to that place of ‘i’m not willing to throw myself into such incredibly uncharted territory.’ Which is probably a smart choice. </p><p>For the first couple of months that you lived there, Roman tried his hardest to be around you as much as he could, having known from the second he saw you that you were completely untouched—something he really liked. But when he first saw you, he hadn’t assumed it would be so hard to get you to sleep with him. It’s never been this difficult before, innocent or not. This being so, only made him commit harder. He has never in his life chased a girl this much, but he found himself having a hard time letting it go. And honestly, he didn’t really want to. </p><p>Letha mentioned to you his history with girls, telling you that you could do whatever you want and she wouldn’t judge, but also saying that she didn’t want you to get hung up on him and then screwed over like all of them. Literally. </p><p>After a while, he—well, he didn’t give up. He just ended up spending so much time with you that you actually became friends. No, his flirting didn’t stop, but that was just your friendship. He’d flirt with you and you pretended it didn’t make you blush every time. </p><p>Despite that, you’d grown considerably comfortable around him. Peter too, but Peter was more like a brother to you—you definitely did not think of Roman like a brother. </p><p>Roman was leaned back on the couch, quietly texting as you focused on trying to memorize formulas. </p><p>“Remember that time that you said you’d help me study for the final and then spent the whole time on your phone?” you asked</p><p>“Vaguely,” he mumbled, not looking up from his phone. </p><p>You tossed your notebook on the table and turned to look at him. “Who’re you texting that much anyways?”</p><p>“Casey Robbins.”</p><p>“Cheerleader Casey?”</p><p>Roman hums, sounding almost bored by the conversation topic.</p><p>“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend at college, or something?” you question, quirking an eyebrow. You don’t need to ask why he’s talking to her. 95% of the time, there’s only one reason why he talks to girls.</p><p>Roman looks up at you finally, putting his phone down. “Yeah, but he’s at college.”</p><p>You roll your eyes and scoff. “At least you’re keeping it classy,” you say, turning back to look over your notes again. </p><p>“Well, if he’s not gonna do it…” you can literally hear the smirk in his voice. </p><p>You have to bite down the small smile that plays at your lips. “Like I said…”</p><p>“Oh, come on, you know how it is.”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“I told you he’s at college. Some party school. And she’s a big girl, she can make decisions for herself.”</p><p>“No, I know that. That’s not what i meant.” you say, mumbling a bit over the last part.</p><p>“What did you mean?” you have a sneaking suspicion that he knows exactly what you meant, and just wants to hear you say it out loud. Maybe it’s the way he leans forward and tilts his head down to try and meet your gaze, something he does when he knows he’s making you nervous. Or maybe it’s the teasing lilt in his voice when he asks, something you are no stranger to hearing. </p><p>“You know what i meant.” you say quietly, trying to put your attention on re-reading your notes for the millionth time, though you find yourself unable to process a single word on the page.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” he says, a satisfied smirk on his face as he leans back into the couch. “You get nervous at everything I do. Only virgins do that.” </p><p>You roll your eyes and find yourself wishing you hadn’t said anything to start with.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I think it’s hot.”</p><p>“Pretty sure that’s the opposite of hot for most guys.” you say with a scoff that’s half a laugh.</p><p>He just smiles again, like he knows something you don’t. He probably does.</p><p>“What? I’m right,” you say, turning to look at him again. “Most guys aren’t patient enough to deal with it.”</p><p>“Well then you’re lucky, aren’t you?”</p><p>Roman is patient. He’s willing to go slow and savour it all, you know that. But you also know he’s a bit of a whore and despite him wanting to have sex with you, you couldn’t possibly hold his attention for that long. </p><p>“Am i?” you raise your eyebrows. Roman hums. </p><p>“I like going slow.” he says as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I find that hard to believe.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised.”</p><p>“I do believe that.”</p><p>His lips curve up, like he just got an idea. Before you can even think he leans over and starts to kiss your neck, placing one hand on your waist to pull you closer. His other hand moves to your inner thigh, tracing patterns higher and higher. Your breath hitches and he must know it. He looks up at you, pleased with your reaction.</p><p>“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” </p><p>He really does have a thing for asking questions he already knows the answer to, doesn’t he? You keep avoiding eye contact, not answering. </p><p>You hear him groan a “fuck…” under his breath. </p><p>“What?” you ask, finally working up the nerve to look over at him.</p><p>“I can’t wait to corrupt you.” he says, his smirk growing, clearly pleased with the eye contact. </p><p>You roll your eyes at his words and push him away lightly, his hand still remaining on your thigh.</p><p>“You just want to make me nervous,” you say, with a shake of your head. </p><p>“That’s not the only thing i want to do to you,” he says, his voice lowering. He smiles again when you blush, keeping your eyes trained on your legs. </p><p>You shake your head again, more to yourself this time, and he grabs your jaw, moving your face to look at him again. He presses his lips to yours lightly—much lighter than you would’ve expected from him. The kiss threw you off, if you’re being honest. You had to move your hand to the couch to balance yourself. </p><p>He keeps his hold on your jaw, tilting your head up slightly. His lips are so soft. So, so, stupidly soft. So much so that you find yourself wishing you had been brave enough to do this months ago. He moves his free hand to your lower back, pushing you further into the kiss. You think you might’ve found yourself stuck with an addiction to his lips. </p><p>“Roman, where’s your sister?” You hear Olivia’s voice call out as the front door opens. </p><p>Roman seamlessly breaks the kiss and moves back to his previous position on the couch without a second thought. But it takes you a second to process the change in events, and you try your best not to look as flushed as you feel. You don’t think you’re doing a very good job. </p><p>You turn to face the entry way as Olivia walks into sight and noticeably scowls upon seeing you, but pays you no attention further than that. Honestly, the best reaction you can hope for from Olivia. </p><p>“She’s at the library.” Roman says, his voice definitely much more even than yours would’ve been. Sometimes you think you hate him for how unbothered he is by the things that make your heart skip five beats and have you second-guessing all your thoughts.</p><p>You think Roman gives her a look or something that tells her he doesn’t want her there, because she pauses for a second, looking at him, before rolling her eyes and heading up the stairs.</p><p>You turn back to Roman, who’s already looking at you with an expression that you can’t quite decipher. Like he’s waiting for you to do something but you have no idea what he wants you to do. All you really can figure out is that you don’t like being so flustered and not knowing what to do, so you do the only thing you can. </p><p>“I—I’m gonna go.” you breathe, gathering your books that had been scattered across the table into your backpack. Roman says nothing and doesn’t look very surprised as he watches you stand and move towards the door. </p><p>You’re not able to will yourself to give him a second glance as you walk out of the house, shutting the large front door behind you.</p><p>The second you start walking down the driveway you feel ridiculous. A boy, this boy, who could have literally any girl in the world kissed you and you panicked and all but ran out the door. This boy who has been with lots of other girls who have for sure never left things like that. Of course he knew you were pretty innocent but that was just tragic. </p><p>Who knows, maybe if you just avoid him forever, he’ll forget that it happened. </p><p>But who are you kidding?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>